megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Wood Man in the Archie Comics series. '' History The Return of Doctor Wily Wood Man and Dr. Wily's other robots from ''Mega Man 2 were created in the end of issue 8. In issue 9, he is the first of Dr. Wily's new line of Robot Masters Mega Man must fight, after being goaded into it by Quick Man. After fighting his way through Titanium Park, Mega Man enters Wood Man's domain and states that he isn't the Robot Master he was expecting. Wood Man says that he's 'supposed' to fight Mega Man first, and after briefly trying to reason with him with no success, the two fight and Mega Man is forced to destroy him, by shooting a charged Mega Buster shot at his head. Dr. Light said that he would try to re-build him when Dr. Wily had been defeated, but was apparently incapable of doing so. Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Later on Wood Man and the other Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in Lanfront Ruins. After being joined by a new set of Robot Masters, the group was caught up in Wily's alliance with Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist from another universe. After helping build the Wily Egg in the pocket dimension known as the Skull Egg Zone, Wood Man joined his brothers and other Robot Masters from their world's future in battling Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. During the course of the battle, Wood Man apparently ran afoul of the fire controlling Blaze the Cat; subsequently he was returned to his proper place in reality after Mega Man reversed the Genesis Wave. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Wood Man, alongside the rest of Wily's robots, worked with Ra Moon as a consequence when it revolted. However, he and Wily's Robots, or at least Crash Man, Air Man, and Quick Man, although unaware of Ra Moon's usurping authority of Wily, had suspected the EM wave harming robots was not something Wily would have condoned, and certainly something they themselves didn't condone. Wood Man, alongside Crash Man and Air Man, met directly with Mega Man, Rush, Guts Man, Cut Man, and Bomb Man, with Wood Man letting Mega Man explain what he wanted to explain. Upon hearing them out, they formed a truce to fight Ra Moon, although they were ambushed shortly thereafter by Shadow Man, who, being revived by Ra Moon, was completely loyal to the supercomputer, although they and Mega Man, with difficulty, ultimately drove him off with aid from Quick Man (who had been backstabbed by Shadow Man). Realizing that they had a common enemy (if for different reasons) Wily's Robot Masters teamed up with the team sent by Dr. Light to engage Ra Moon and the new Robot Masters it had created from Wily's files. After an intense battle, Ra Moon withdrew its protective power from Wood Man and his brothers, who all shut down as a result. However, upon the alien machine's demise, Wood Man and the others revived and were joined by the other Wily Masters, who had been dominated by Ra Moon's power. Redemption/Legends of the Blue Bomber Under Wily's orders, they set about preparing for Wily's eventual rise to power by beginning work on his newest Wily Castle. Subsequently, Wood Man and his fellow Mega Man 2 Robot Masters surrendered their Integrated circuits and weapon data to Break Man for use in Wily's latest creation, the Doc Robot. Wood Man's personality was displayed amongst the others by this new robot, notably objecting to action taken against Roll. The Ultimate Betrayal/Prisoners of War Despite this, they worked together to level Light Labs before returning to Wily's Castle, where their bodies were placed into storage by Break Man. After the defeat of the Doc Robot and Wily's latest plan, Wood Man and his brothers were restored to their bodies by Mega Man and Dr. Light. Wood Man would subsequently help Quick Man, the last to awaken, get his bearings after he awakened to find Mega Man standing over him. Along with the other revived Robot Masters, they were given the chance to find a new purpose in life, and Wood Man and several of his brothers accepted. The remainder asked to be shut down, and were placed in the Robot Master Museum. Short Circuits Wood Man was featured in the humor strip for Issue 10, where he found himself in the humiliating positions of serving as both a tree for Dr. Wily's hammock and a perch for Reggae. Background Information Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers